kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Rampestampertjes
"Rampestampertjes" is a Dutch chatroom on Kongregate. It's . Description It's Roomowner is called Darkruler2005. The room used to be called "Ik Zal Handhaven", but the name was changed at June 29, 2010. Other Dutch chatrooms are De Fabeltjeskrantredactie, Oranje Tulpen en TBS Kliniek. The name is a contraction of "Stampertje", the Dutch translation of "Thumper", the rabbit from the Disney movie Bambi; and "rampestampen", Dutch slang for having intercourse. Regular Moderators Darkruler2005 Darkruler2005 is the roomowner of this chatroom. Darkruler2005 is known as someone who is not so severe, a badge hunter and someone who gets frustrated quite fast. AasTmO AasTmO is someone who's very good in Minions. If you don't look out, he'll kill you. Kioyoh Kioyoh is someone who likes to write his own descriptions. Merryl Merryl is known as a friendly, nice and a funny moderator. She LOVES hugging, and she can fly since she's a bird. Ow and one more thing...She's innocent! I hope.. (H) Terr002 Terr002 is a nice moderator. He's also a moderator of Runescape. But watch out! If you are not nice, he'll Terrorize you. Regulars Balneger http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=9 Bjorn_The_Beast Bjorn is the highest rank in Mud and Blood 2 in this room. Mostly he is playing this and the Epic Epic War 2 series. He's sometimes on the chat and having a good time, he also spends time in helping others. Best skilled in RPG's, TD's, puzzles and strategy games. His profile ---> Bjorn_The_Beast Britt94 A very irritating spamming girl (all time bored), who loves music and above all... CHOCOLATE... chocoholic... BDAAAAAAAAAAA Chirrel http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=12 Delalcon Much better than anyone below... or above him. *starts coughing* Elinej She's liked by many people. Anyone who doesn't like her dies mysteriously. :O Fortray http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=16 IceMort http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=16 Imaginator3 http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=17 Jobose Jobose is an extraordinary person whose sex ain't just the regular male or female. Ohhh no, this guy is a Cookie! Has keeping the chat alive with mindcracking puzzles as a speciality. Keepertje With his energetic and enthousiastic behaviour, Keepertje always knows how to keep the goal clear en the chat rolling. When you spot him, throw with him! Klopklop25 http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=20 Maqrkk Badgewhore, just as Darkruler, always trying to go for badges and point challenges. He's also super lazy, creates games, likes mind-breaking puzzles, has a huge coffee-addiction and a good sense of humor. MiCHiE http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=22 Moew http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=23 Olaffiej Dunno what games he likes, but he dislikes warmy (6) Omega64 He likes gaming and annoying other people. He doesn't know that he is annoying. Owner007 Likes games as Battle Dawn and, like omega64, annnoying people. He hates Gabriel_UP and The_Chosen_One (Both Moderators), because they ban and silence him to much. Piepje28 Piepje28 is a small, tiny mouse. He likes the cold and hates the heat. He's always happy, funny and nice. And happy, again. He's also very helpfull. And happy! He can also make everyone happy in the chat. Pimgd http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=28 RenttoKill Used to be online a lot, but is spending less time on Kong lately. Speeds16 Speeds16 is a well-known Kongregater in "Rampestampertjes". He's active, fun, hyper and sometimes it even seems like he's on speed (a drug). Nevertheless he keeps the chat going, making it an attractive place for all. 'Tok tok'. Thommytje Thommytje recently switched to a new acc to get all the badges once more, Tho is King Nar on it's own. With his Nar-stick he slams every unauthorized person to the ground. (Sometimes even authorized people). (H) Visij The Fish Egg. Wesley107772 Just annoying... x_Pyro_x http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rampestampertjes&action=edit&section=33 Zengo Haz a z-addiction and iz known for hiz very dry zenze of humor. May call himzelf a Free Rider 2 profezzional and Trackmaniac too. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes